Jeans, blue jeans, became a heritage of human culture representing youth culture. They spread throughout the whole world and every youngster already has at least one of it or wants to have one. Now, jeans take a big portion in fashion industry. Recently, many kind of technologies are introduced to decorate jeans to meet requirements of young customers. However, due to the characteristics of the material, 100% cotton, method of decorating jeans are limited. Customers' requirement asking various different designs makes it more difficult. Printing might be the easiest way for decorating jeans with various designs. But, repeated washing deteriorates the drawings. Embroidering is the most durable and popular method of decorating the jeans. But, production cost for various designs is high. Gluing may be one of the cheap and convenient methods of grafting jeans with designed fabrics if it is durable. It is purpose of the current application to develop a method of durably gluing decorated fabrics to other cotton cloths such as blue jeans by applying many kind of materials as a gluing agent.